To Trust Again
by KirbyPuff97
Summary: During a bad relationship Blossom moved to a new city,he left her. single after having kids, she couldn't trust men with her in that way anymore. That is until her trip back home leads her into some feelings she couldn't possibly be ready for.
1. Chapter 1

*I thought posting a new story would help put me on the map again :) so if you have any story continuation request please do so in the reviews I am getting back into writing again!*

Blossom awoke to the sound of her alarm clock, half an hour to do the things she needed to before her time was nonexistent. Her life was so different now than it was years before.

Putting on a robe she did her morning routine and headed to the main floor to start everything. She was in the middle of making breakfast when two familiar pairs of foot steps came into the the kitchen and hugged around her legs.

a little boy and girl that looked just like her, except her little boy had red eyes both said in unison "Hi momma! ". "Ben and Bebe! Good morning!" She smiled at her children. She lived in the small town of Watersville just outside of her home city, her twin children named Benjamin/Ben and Bethany/Bebe lived with her.

People always asked where the father figure went, but Blossom kept that to herself. "It's time to get you two ready for preschool hmmm" Blossom smiled as her children beamed and giggled floating up to hug their mother's tummy now. Both kids took after their mom, which Blossom preferred and got her powers. 'Nothing like their father... if you could call him that' she thought as she set up breakfast and put Ben and Bebe in their highchairs.

After they ate Blossom dropped them off at preschool "now behave guys" she poked their noses "no powers until momma picks you up" both children giggled and ran inside. Blossom waved sighing and heading to work, which she at least liked doing. She lived her long life dream of becoming a meteorologist, even if it was not in the home she wanted, she worked hard for it.

She sat at her old worn desk (from all the experiments done on it) and began analyzing a fragment of an astroid that just hit Texas last month. A couple hours in and she gets a page from her secretary and answers it "yes Jenny what is it?" She hated interruptions but never was rude.

"Your sister is on line one for you, do you want to answer?" The tiny voice came through the phone. "Which sister because I have two?" Blossom sounded a little more chipper hearing that it was family. "Bubbles ma'am" her secretary answered quickly. "Yes put her on please and thank you" Blossom smiled.

"Blossom hi!" Bubbles practically screamed in her ear, Blossom winced forgetting Bubbles on the phone meant damaged ears. "Hey Bubs what's up?" Blossom even with damaged hearing was still smiling. "I have to ask you something!" Bubbles sounded excited but had at least gotten quiter. "What's that then?" Blossom continued to smile. "My wedding is soon! Are you still coming down with your two cuties?!" Bubbles had finally gotten proposed to by none other than Boomer rowdyruff, Blossom knew she was bouncing on the other side of the phone. She missed his brothers who turned good years ago before she left with... him.

"Yeah when is it so I can Book off work and preschool?" Blossom moved her work to the side. "Next week! We're having a vacation in Hawaii and we're leaving in two days... so I need you here tomorrow..." Bubbles said the last part nervously.

Blossom groaned in annoyance "so you wait to tell me now because?!" Blossom asked sternly. "I didn't have the time to get a hold of you so... sorry" Bubbles sounded embarassed. "I'll pack tonight and leave tomorrow morning because you didn't think that a three hour drive was needed to be prepared for..." Blossom face palmed, she couldn't be mad at her.

"Again sorry... see you tomorrow Bloss! I can't wait for everyone to see you it's been so long!" Bubbles excitement was back. "Okay see you tomorrow" Blossom hung up and sighed. She paged her secretary and told her the entire predicament. "Of course Miss. Utonium I'll mark of any work you have until your return" Blossom thanked how nice her secretary was and the fact that she herself was her own boss.

After work she picked up her kids saying what was happening the next day, they were very excited at the thought of seeing their aunts and grandfather. "We're also going on a plane to Hawaii!" Blossom tried to hype it up as much as possible, maybe to keep herself happy. She was a single 25 year old mother who hadn't had anything to do with sex since she had broken up with...him, so excitement was hard to have.

When she went upstairs that evening after putting the kids to bed was when she felt that "itch" you just can't scratch by yourself. She chose to ignore it and take a shower instead. Before she got in the shower she studied herself, looking at how much her body had changed. Her hair was impossibly long reaching her thighs but always kept in a bun or a clip behind her head. Her figure had grown more mature and curvy from having kids, her B breasts from her teen years were now large and full D's.

She thanked the chemical X in her body from erasing any chance of stretch marks. Thinking she had stared long enough and becoming self conscious she hopped in the shower doing her business and getting out. She got dressed in some Victoria Secret silk pajamas and sat on her bed brushing her towel dried hair.

She watched some late night talk shows and tried to continue her attempt at knitting a scarf. After an hour she decided bed time was in a half hour. She got up and packed the kids and her suit cases remembering the 3 hr drive she had ahead of her. Finally she laid down and got comfortable, sneaking a bit more knitting in before falling asleep for the night.

*well this is the end of chapter 1 :) the next one will come out with another story tomorrow! :)*


	2. Chapter 2

*I'm glad some like this :) thanks you two for reviewing! :) sorry I missed the deadline for "tomorrow" *

Blossom got up early the next day and prepared the car and the cooler, after that was waking up the kids and making a rare but appreciated stop at a fast food drive through for breakfast to save time.

The drive was three hours not including rest stops. Why can't they just fly you ask? Well her kids had never flown that far, and suit cases were a pain in the ass to carry while flying... so she would rather drive.

As soon as she hit the highway the kids had passed out from the movie playing on the DVD player in the van. Her kids were well behaved anyways so she just relaxed and felt the road.

Watching the city disappear behind her in the rear view mirror was a change. Now the kids were old enough to be transported to her home. She hated the fact that she left home with her ex, a stupid decision she felt was a hard one to live with.

At the first stop she texted Bubbles and had the kids use the bathroom. The trip was long and absolutely boring, she just couldn't wait to get home.

(Meanwhile at the Professor's house in townsville)

"Brick it's a four hour trip she'll be awhile, so stop looming at the window!" Buttercup gave him a punch on the shoulder, they have been close friends since Blossom left. He hated the guy for stealing his chance of being something with Blossom.

He was happy when he heard from Bubbles that she had been single for the past four years, the reason why was a mystery to him. They seemed happy when he left, but he just didn't get it.

"I just can't wait to see her, it's been forever... I don't even know what she looks like anymore..." he was sad that the asshole took her away from the place she loved. He remembers that she didn't want to go, but he pressured her into the fact that work there was more of an opportunity.

He bets that she was miserable now, at least that is how Bubbles had put it. The one thing that shocked him the most was the news that she had kids... that ass left her a single mom and hasn't even been in the picture, but why?

He bet that he could be a great father, even if they weren't his. He focused on the clock, her last text to Bubbles was an hour ago, he sank in his seat. ' This is taking forever! ' his thoughts screamed, to him the clock couldn't be slower.

He wanted to hug her, see her eyes, her smile, hear her laugh or maybe even convince her to come home for good. Blossom was his thoughts for the past 7 years she had been gone, finishing college earlier made her leave him faster.

"Bro watch the TV dammit! They heavyweight champion is about to be titled and you're missing it!" Butch was next to him watching wrestling with him and Buttercup who had been his girlfriend for awhile like Bubbles and Boomer.

"Pussy whipped!" Boomer chuckled shaking his head. "Says the one paying $50,000 on a ring for his woman that was only promise ring, the engagement ring being more " Butch chuckled back to him. "Oh shut up she's worth it!" Boomer blushed hugging his girl.

Moments later Bubbles gets another text and bounces in her seat. "What!?" Brick looks up hopefully, 'please be here soon!' his thoughts yelled at him. "She'll be here in half an hour! Though someone needs to help her, because the kids fell asleep and carrying luggage is difficult when carrying kids" Bubbles smiled.

Brick instantly volunteered to do it without a second thought. It was around dinner when she arrived and that was the perfect time for her to be there. As soon as Bubbles got the text to send someone outside, Brick was out the door.

He walked to the car just as she got out and he was in awe, having kids did her body amazing! As soon as they locked eyes hers and his brightened "Bloss!" Was the first thing that escaped his lips. Tears started to flow from her eyes as she tackled him in a hug "oh my god Brick I haven't seen you in forever!" She was glowing.

Not that she would admit it, but she missed him the most out of everyone. He was her beyond best friend when they were in high school. "You look so good Blossom..." he brushed her hair out of her face that wasn't in the clip. "You too" she smiled, home... this was and always will be home...

"You grab the stowaways and I'll grab your stuff" Brick said making Blossom smile. Opened the door and each car seat grabbing her kids as Brick got the bags from the trunk. "Aren't they just the most innocent looking kids you'd see around here" Brick smirked as he walked beside the mom.

"They're pretty well behaved... I'm thankful for that" Blossom smiled as they stepped inside the door. Blossom was immediately engulfed in hugs by everyone even the Professor who came out of his lab to see his eldest daughter finally home.

"It's amazing to see EVERYONE for once" Blossom smiled only her sisters could come over to visit by flying every once in awhile. Only because she couldn't get a hold of the others, and the professor was also getting older and had a harder time traveling.

Blossom put the kids to bed in the bed in her room deciding to wake them up when dinner was ready. She smiled looking at her old room, it hadn't changed for all this time. Maybe now that her kids were older she could finally move back home, but she needed time to think about it.

Blossom was home, finally! After so long Blossom felt she was where she wanted to be. Brick had brought her stuff in but stood in the doorway watching her, hoping that this kick-started her agreement in moving back to townsville after this.

*next chapter the kids wake up and finally meet everyone!*


	3. Chapter 3

*I'm trying to be more frequent with my stories :3 but I reassure you that I will finish my stories eventually!*

Blossom sat with everyone in the living room, they had been catching up on everything that happened during their years apart. She found out that Boomer and Bubbles ran the Townsville art museum for the past 5 years.

Surprisingly they had an income of just under $200,000 from that (they share everything what can I say LOL chatty bunch those blonds XD) . The art shows doubled it by how much everyone wants an art piece from the town heros. That was probably why they could afford all of this stuff for the wedding.

Buttercup and Butch had ran the local gym for pro athletes in the city. Butch was gushing about how Buttercup softened her tough exterior and took some kids in to train them with the pros, to inspire them. Everyone had stayed in Townsville and made a life for themselves.

That asshole was wrong, so wrong... Blossom forced a smile. Everyone thought nothing of it, only Brick noticed and quirked a brow. "So what do you do Brick?" Blossom smiled at him, this one more genuine.

" Meteorology and other science, I work with the professor, since he's getting old... poor guy I made sure to stay here with him since your sisters moved out before his health really hit him" Brick said and Blossom was at first speechless. 'He's like the dream guy!' Blossom thought, but then cringed internally 'yeah I thought that the asshole who left me was too... but why did Brick feel different?'

She finally answered him "Thanks for that, I'm sure my father appreciates the help" Blossom smiled she felt a fuzzy cord in her chest pull as she looked at everyone and stopped at Brick. "What do you do Bloss?" Boomer spoke up, such a cheerful guy.

"Well what Brick does like meteorology, but I have my own lab out in Watersville." Blossom didn't notice that she said the name of her current home a little stiffly, but before they could comment on it the Professor called everyone for dinner.

"I'll get Benjamin and Bethany" Blossom smiled getting up and heading upstairs. She came down with two very sleepy and very clingy three and a half year olds. As Ben lifted his head he caught sight of Brick as they entered the kitchen and flew out of his mother's arms.

"Momma! Momma!" His excitement came as a surprise to many. "Yes Ben?" Blossom asked as she sat a yawning Bebe in her booster seat. "We have the same eyes!" He hugged Brick who looked dumbfounded for a couple seconds before returning the hug. "What's your name sir!?" Blossom had never seen so much excitement from him before.

Brick started to chuckle and answered "I'm Brick I'm uncle Boomer's brother, what's your name buddy?" Everyone else was smiling as Ben just flew in circles around Brick. "He seems to like Brick..." Buttercup whispered to Blossom who started smiling. (Read this in a fast hyper child voice) "I'm Benjamin! But Momma calls me Ben! I'm a twin, she's right there! Bethany look! His eyes are like mine!"

Bebe open her eyes more and giggled loudly "he looks like a bigger, bigger brother!" Bebe was bouncing in her seat. "Ahem..." Blossom gave a smile catching her kids attention, "shouldn't you say hello to everyone else?"

"Hi!" Both kids said at the same time as Blossom grabbed Ben and sat him next to his sister in his own booster seat. "These guys are Brick, uncle Boomer, uncle Butch and Grandpa" Blossom said as she set up the kids. "Grandpa! Grandpa!" Both kids clapped, the Professor smiled and hugged both kids.

"Now lets eat! I'm starving!" Butch couldn't help smile at the display. Everyone sat and had a dinner of mac and cheese for the kids and steak for the adults. "Momma only lets me eat this on special days! Is today a special day momma!" Ben giggled as he ate the noodles with determination.

"Yes it is Ben!" Bubbles gushed "aunty Bubbles is getting married soon so we all are celebrating this week!" Bubbles certainly matched the enthusiasm of the kids. "Does that mean he's not gonna be a fake uncle anymore!?" Bebe pointed at Boomer causing the men to laugh and the women to facepalm.

"Your kids are a hoot Bloss!" Brick smiled "they got the energy of twenty of Butch." everyone finished their dinner and then sat together in the living room (kids in front of the tv) and watched old cartoon movies from when they were all kids.

A couple hours later Blossom put the kids to bed. "Did you guys like everyone!?" Blossom smiled now having the kids own bed set up in the guest room. "Yes momma" both kids yawns signaled bed time. "Night guys" Blossom gave them a kiss and shut the door. Heading to her own room.

What she didn't expect when she entered hers was to find Brick in there looking at all the photos of her from the past. "Oh jeez Brick you scared me!" Blossom jumped. "Shit sorry!" Brick blushed "I... uh... come in here sometimes to get a reminder of you... ya know... you have always been my number one and I couldn't help but miss you" Brick rubbed his forearms nervously.

Blossom smiled and walked over to him and hugging him, it was like talking to her most trusted person again. "I shouldn't have left..." this from her gave his heart a jumpstart of hope. "Have you ever thought of... you know coming home?" He couldn't help the question. "Yes and no, the kids have always been there and I don't know what they want, I also have a amazing secretary who I can't just leave there without work... so I've been stuck." Blossom sat with him next to her on her old bed.

"I see what you mean, even if it's a pleasure here I'm stuck with just the professor and that could get a little lonely sometimes" Brick brought his hands to the back of his neck. He wanted to feel and touch her more, but now wasn't the time.

"I'm always lonely nowadays... and dating hasn't exactly happened for me since my last relationship ended so... I get not having more than the usual around" Blossom realized she might have overshared only just seeing him for the first time in ages today. "Me neither... my brothers kinda make fun of me for not getting some all the time... uh oops sorry tmi" Brick blushed.

"No! It's okay I get it... mine has been a lack of trust so my sisters have made fun of me too..." Blossom sighed. "Why is that?" Brick again couldn't help himself "Sorry! You don't have to answer that!" . Blossom noticeably tensed and Brick gave a worried look "Promise me that what I say will stay with us in here?" Blossom said looking him in the eye.

"of course I do! I respect you too much for that!" Brick nodded. "I haven't told anyone this but you just feel like someone I can finally say it to because it's been literally eating me alive for four years" Blossom clenched her hands. "Jesus... that long?" Brick couldn't help himself but feel sorry.

"He left me because I was pregnant by accident... he didn't want them... so I was nothing to him anymore... he said I would ruin his job that he worked so hard to get if I didn't get an abortion... I couldn't so he left...". Blossom couldn't fight the tears. She finally got to cry to someone who actually respected her to know her problems instead of creating more. She had only told her sisters this, but that wasn't enough.

Brick felt his heart clench and his stomach twist, who could do that to such a beautiful woman who has done nothing but good? Who would just leave when she needs it the most?! He was going to find that son of a bitch after he mended his poor Blossom.

'These kids need a father! She needs a man! I'm working until I have her! ' he thought as he hugged her. Well, it was going to be assured that sometime in the future, that asshole was going to die and Brick was going to have the most beautiful redhead all to himself. Hawaii would be the best place to do it.

*that is the end of chapter 3, do you think brick will have Blossom? Of course you do LOL it's a romance story!*


	4. Ch 4

another chapter, another thanks from you guys for reading my stories :) it the words of Safyia "I know heart hands are cringy, but serious heart hands" 3*

(Blossom pov)

I woke up the next morning in someone's arms, looking up quickly I had been in my room with someone. I was in yesterdays clothes, and sighed in relief. Brick was the one holding me and only kept his hands stifly around my shoulders, never straying to other places. He was trying to be respectful of me even in his dreams.

I wanted to break the distrust at this moment, but I couldn't... he didn't have kids, they might scare someone like him off. He was kind, I'd give him the benefit of personal trust with my secrets, but not my heart. I wasn't sure of it yet, however, the way he might handle the kids if he had to deal with them would be the tell tale of his loyalty as a possible... never mind I can't think like that yet.

I decided to get up even if I had been in the most comfortable of arms, I had kids to feed. Going to Bebe and Ben's room I woke up my adorable sleepy children and headed downstairs. "Momma what are we doing today?" Ben yawned as I placed him in his booster seat. "Aunty Bubbles wanted to go shopping for the trip, we got to get ready to go on the airplane the day after tomorrow!" I said enthusiastically for them.

Both were bouncing and giggling, I wished they could stay this way forever. "Hey kiddos" a voice came from behind me, I jumped looking into Brick's eyes. The way he smiled at my kids almost had me fooled, but he did look like he was actually enjoying their presence...

I know I need to stop judging him so harshly, but when you had a falling out as bad as I did from my last relationship you'd understand why. I had loved the last one so much that I thought we would be together for a long time, but I found out it was all a lie. Nothing more heartbreaking then the man you love telling you that he doesn't want kids with you.

"Shopping district has changed so much since you've been in a different city but don't worry, they have all your favorite stores still" Brick gave a heart warming look and went to the stove. " what are you doing?" I had asked him after making sure my children were secure in their seats. "Making breakfast for you guys, you guys are guests"

I unintentionally flinched after he turned around, I was a guest... I hated being called a guest here. Brick lived here, not me... I just wanted to be apart of the normal commute here. Brick made a fantastic meal, and my kids scarfed it down. "Woah slow down there" Brick chuckled and ruffled Ben's hair. I couldn't help but chuckle as well, my kids were the light of my life.

After breakfast I got myself and the kids dressed, and ready to go. Bubbles pulled up in her bright blue Jeep van. She got out and helped me get the kids car seats in so I could buckle them up. After everyone who was tagging along got in, I of course sat with the kids, we started heading towards the Townsville mall.

Ben and Bebe were fascinated by the big city of Townsville, they were excitedly pointing out the window. To my surprise, Brick who had tagged along tried as hard as he could to engage my kids. My thoughts I had earlier that morning faded, I really did judge him too soon. Maybe he... never mind, I wasn't going to get in the way of him getting along with the kids.

Ben needed some sort of man in this life and I couldn't pass that up, nothing with be able to make me pass that up. we had gotten to the mall and I felt an overwhelming sense of recognition but distance as we drove into the familiar parking lot. without being asked as soon as we had gotten out of the car Brick had brought me car shaped cart for my children. He lifted them inside and buckled them in, it was like he was a natural, even though I had never seen him with kids before. "Alright everybody is getting new swimsuits!" Bubbles said sternly leading us inside one of the clothes stores. "We already have bathing suits Bubbles we don't need new ones" Buttercup said with mild irritation. Bubbles just looked at her with a very annoyed expression and sighed " it is my wedding, and I am paying for this trip... so everybody will buy new swimsuits because I want everybody's swimwear to be in fashion for our trip!" Bubbles said and turned to me " especially you miss black one piece collection, I looked through your suitcase and it was nothing but black one pieces!"

I sighed in defeat and followed her towards a rack of bathing suits, however the one she pulled out made me... Uncomfortable. It was a blue tone red two-piece bikini that left a small amount to the imagination. "Bubbles I am not wearing that!" I said quickly and blushed, I can't believe she expected me to wear that! The look she gave me said otherwise, so I grabbed the bathing suit and went to the changing rooms. I'll say one thing I am glad that at least the main parts are covered, because this thing was small. As soon as I left the changing room to show everybody I looked to Brick who had spit something out of his mouth ( thankfully it was water!) and looked to the floor. "What?" I asked is everybody's Jaws dropped, well except for Bubbles who smiled. "See this is perfect this is exactly what I'm talking about!" I looked at myself and froze. There was only one word I could think of at that moment... Dammit! Bubbles and proceeded to pick out bathing suits for everybody else. Buttercup had a more covering version of my bathing suit, while the man got new swim trunks. she at least picked my kids very cute swimsuits. at the end of the day everybody had done their shopping and let in the food court. Brick and I couldn't look at each other without blushing the entire time. I had one thought, that this was going to be a very interesting trip.

hey guys this is the end of this chapter! I'm so glad to be back in the writing game and want to know what do you guys want me to continue, because if you guys who reviewed in all my other stories that help me get back to writing :)*


End file.
